


Stop! Fashion Police.

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: We all know the Doctor has never been known for his amazing fashion sense, but this just takes the biscuit.





	Stop! Fashion Police.

Amy was lounging in the console room, going back through the pictures she'd taken of herself, Rory, and the Doctor (River also appeared in a few) when her raggedy man came blundering into the room.

Looking up past her sunglasses (which she was wearing ready for their next adventure), she  noticed a severe problem with the Doctor. What was on his feet.

He wore a tropical polo shirt, all but the top two buttons done up, a pair of baggy swimming shorts, a pair of white socks pulled up as far as they could go, and...

No. She must've been imagining things.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, putting her phone away and getting up.

"Yes, Pond?" Replied the Doctor, whirling around. 

"Hem, what are you wearing? On your feet?" Amy asked.

"Oh, do you think I went too overboard with the socks? I thought so myself, you know, but I then I though-"

"No, I mean those. Your shoes," Amy interrupted the Doctor, arms crossed. 

"Oh, you mean my crocs?"


End file.
